


don't worry dear, they won't even know we were here

by croissantbleu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, AtsuHina Week, AtsuHina Week 2020, Established Relationship, M/M, atsumu is a pain to work with but he does his part, day 1: crime au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantbleu/pseuds/croissantbleu
Summary: Shouyou is very aware of three things.One, the lock on the window is tougher than it looked when he checked it yesterday.Two, the seaside scent is everywhere so deep into the night, carried over by a strong breeze even when they’re not that close to the seafront. It isn’t unpleasant, though.Three, Atsumu’s hand that is supposed to be around his ankle, ensuring he doesn’t fall and crack his head open, is very slowly making its way up, sneaking around his calf.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	don't worry dear, they won't even know we were here

Shouyou is very aware of three things.

One, the lock on the window is tougher than it looked when he checked it yesterday. 

Two, the seaside scent is everywhere so deep into the night, carried over by a strong breeze even when they’re not that close to the seafront. It isn’t unpleasant, though.

Three, Atsumu’s hand that is supposed to be around his ankle, ensuring he doesn’t fall and crack his head open, is very slowly making its way up, sneaking around his calf.

“Stop being distracting,” he hisses, jaw still clenched in concentration. “I’m working here.”

“Not my fault you’re taking your sweet time up there,” Atsumu replies, voice low enough that Shouyou doesn’t have to worry about anyone overhearing them. “I’m the one holding you up, y’know that, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, but we’re never getting in if I fall, so just- hold still for a minute and let me do my job. I don’t know what they did to that lock but it’s a damn nightmare,” he complains. 

He feels Atsumu shift his weight under him before his hand wraps around his ankle again, and Shouyou focuses back on the window in front of him.

It’s not that he’s unfamiliar with the lock, it wouldn’t be a problem even if that was the case, but it’s a pretty common one on European houses. It’s a little odd to find it on one of these villas in the south of France, though, and even weirder that it seems like it’s been jammed into place and hasn’t been moved in years. He can’t presume to understand what people think when making these kinds of decisions, anyways.

He finally gets it open after another minute, and slides inside as quietly as he can - quiet as a ghost, Atsumu always says because he has a taste for the dramatics. He looks around quickly to make sure they got to the right room, confirmation coming in the shape of a massive bed surrounded by bookshelves filled with more glass statues than Shouyou has seen in his entire life. He notes the desk against the wall as he unties the rope under his shirt and lets it down so that Atsumu can grab onto it, securing the other end to the table on the side. 

"Took you long enough," Atsumu says as he steps inside. 

"Feel free to be on unlocking duty next time," Shouyou grumbles. "I'd love to see you try." 

"And waste all that talent of yours? Nah, that'd be stupid." 

Shouyou breaks into a grin and lets Atsumu pull him in for a kiss. "You're terrible with locks, anyways," he says in a whisper. "I don't think you can even pick the one on our front door." 

He feels the air brush against his lips when Atsumu huffs a silent laugh, and he briefly thinks he could fall in love all over again. 

"Lucky for you, I’ve got other talents,” Atsumu replies, placing a kiss on his forehead before stepping back. “Alright, let’s see what we’ve got in here.”

They’ve done this enough times that they could be quick and methodical if they wanted to, but that’s never really how they do things. 

“Told you they’d be too busy partying down there to notice us,” Shouyou says when loud bursts of laughter make their way up the stairs.

“To be fair, I don’t think anyone would expect someone to climb through a window that’s seven meters off the ground,” he says absentmindedly, looking around the room. “French people don’t tend to be super careful, but security’s still pretty tight down there.”

“Would be tighter if they didn’t have a balcony so conveniently placed,” Shouyou grins. “Who needs so many floors, anyways? Hey, y’should look under that desk, that looks like a good place for a safe.”

“Yessir,” Atsumu turns to kneel next to the desk, opening a compartment. “Ooh, good call! This is a fun one, too,” Shouyou doesn’t have to see his face to know the exact look in his eyes. “This model is a hell of a pain, usually, but there’s a particular few that - yeah, there’s the serial number - there’s a few that are defective. C’mere, I’ll show you.”

Shouyou joins him, careful to only walk on the carpet that will conceal his footsteps. It's loud enough downstairs that nobody would hear the floorboard creaking, but there's no harm in being careful. Atsumu slides an arm around his shoulder under the guise of helping him see better, and Shouyou pretends not to notice. 

"Y'see there? Six digit codes, that means a million combinations, right? Real pain in the ass. But I've memorized the serial numbers of all the defective ones - wasn't exactly publicized to potential clients, but I have my own channels of information. 'Kay, now, admire the magic," he smiles, that crooked smile that shows off his canine, and cracks his fingers. 

His movements are fast and deliberate, the kind that shows the endless practice behind them, applying pressure on the upper right corner of the door and fiddling with the opposite corner until there is a satisfying clicking noise and the door opens. 

"Ha! Piece of cake. I'm a genius," he throws his fist in the air in celebration. 

Shouyou presses a kiss to his cheek. "Sure you are. Though I'm surprised you could remember all those serial numbers. Anyways, let's see what we've got here," he says and opens the door further. 

“Well that’s ugly as all hell,” Atsumu sounds clearly unimpressed, and Shouyou really couldn’t blame him.

There’s a single necklace throning in the safe, white diamonds reflecting the light in a myriad of rainbows dancing on the sides. It looks clumsy, compared to the ones Shouyou has seen, jewels of different sizes and shapes spilling on the display like a poor imitation of the flowing river it is supposed to be. It tugs at something in his gut, seeing it in such a state.

“What did they do to you?” he murmurs without thinking about it, reaching forward.

He can hardly feel anything through the glove he’s wearing, but he knows better than to cave in to the part of him that wants to remove it.

“Fucker must’ve taken it apart to steal it, and couldn’t even be bothered to put it back correctly,” Atsumu comments. “Makes you wonder why go through the trouble in the first place, huh? Not like it’s that hard to find a jeweler around who wouldn’t ask twice about where it came from.”

“Doesn’t matter now,” Shouyou sits back. “We’re taking it back.” He pauses. “Hey, if we’re stealing something that was stolen to give it back to the original owners, is that still a crime?”

Atsumu smiles and messes with his hair a little. “Maybe not, but I’m not sure the police would agree and I’d rather not have to test that theory. Also, we’re getting paid for this. We couldn’t even argue that we’re doing this out of the kindness of our hearts.”

“Like anyone would believe that coming from you,” Shouyou sniggers, jumping to his feet to avoid Atsumu already moving to pinch his cheek. "Anyway, did you notice? It's missing a blue sapphire. Maybe they're exposing it downstairs?" 

"Maybe," Atsumu closes the safe and stands up in a swift movement. "But for now, someone's coming. We should hide." 

"Ah, fuck," Shouyou scans the room quickly. "The closet?" 

"Don't see anywhere else," Atsumu grumbles, tugging him by the wrist. "Let's just hope they won't come in here." 

Shouyou counts the seconds after the closet door closes, Atsumu's arms braced around his shoulders like that'll do anything to keep them hidden, and he's getting to 14 when the bedroom door creaks on its hinges and someone can be heard walking clumsily inside. 

"Fuck," Atsumu breathes. 

“At least it’s less cramped than the last one we got stuck in,” Shouyou whispers, and even in the dark, he can see Atsumu’s lips twitch up in a smile.

“Don’t remind me. Ugh, I can smell the alcohol from here,” he says, pulling Shouyou closer to rest his chin on the top of his head. “Gross.”

Shouyou can, too, and judging by the inconsistent stumbling sounds he hears coming from the room, whoever is there will be out like a light in a matter of minutes. All that’s left to do is wait. At least it isn’t uncomfortable, the proximity something they’re more than used to by now while they listen for an indication that it’s safe to go back out. Indication that comes in the form of impossibly loud snoring that has both of them biting their lips to hold back a laugh.

“I think we’re good,” Atsumu says with a grin, voice low as a murmur.

Shouyou nods, creaking open the door to peek into the room, pushing it further when the shape on the bed doesn’t move an inch. He motions for Atsumu to follow after him, quickly making sure that the bedroom door is closed.

“Let’s look around for the sapphire,” he says. “And hope it’s in here, or we’ll have to sneak in downstairs.”

“Alright,” Atsumu sighs. “But if this guy starts to wake up, we’re out of here. We can always come back another time. And y’know, a cell isn’t really one of the sights I wanted to see while we’re here.”

“Okay, sounds reasonable enough.”

They keep searching in silence for a few minutes, right until Shouyou is about to suggest they give up here and go check out the party. They knew it was a possibility from the start, so they’re dressed appropriately, and with the host sleeping here there wouldn’t be anyone to catch onto their lie. He barely has the time to open his mouth before said host rolls onto his back and Atsumu and him both freeze, waiting to see if he’ll wake up. It doesn’t seem that way, though, and Shouyou lets out a sigh in relief.

“Okay, we should- hold on,” he frowns and steps forward, evading Atsumu’s hand that’s reaching towards him. “Just- trust me.”

Atsumu nods and he keeps going, mindful of the way he balances his weight to avoid the wooden floor creaking under him, until he’s right next to the bed and looking at the stone they’d been looking for, mounted on a chevaliere adorning the man’s thumb. He hears Atsumu mutter a “fucker”, and if he agrees, he doesn’t have time to reply. He dives in, quick and precise, eyes trained on the sleeping expression, searching for the first indication that he’s starting to wake up - he doesn’t find any, and stands back up with the ring carefully nestled in the palm of his hand. 

Atsumu kisses him when he’s back next to him, before turning to get the rest of the necklace from the safe. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Shouyou says, tugging him towards the window.

Getting out without being seen is always trickier than getting in, especially when you’re on the third floor, and it’s always Shouyou’s least favourite part. There’s no fun in sliding down a rope, even with gloves on, and it doesn’t offer anywhere to hide. Seriously, it sucks. But no-one’s invented teleportation just yet, although Kuroo swears he’ll be the one to do it, so he doesn’t really have an alternative.

They get on the ground without any issue though, as usual, and Atsumu unties the rope with a twist of his arm to the side, handing it to Shouyou who hides it under his shirt again. They check that the street is clear before climbing over the fence wall, and don’t waste time in walking away, the last of the tension melting from Shouyou’s shoulders. 

“Another successful night,” Atsumu sighs, placing an arm around Shouyou’s soulders. “Hungry? I’m sure we can find something that’s still open.”

“Mmh, yeah. Shower first, though,” he says as he takes his gloves off and shoves them in his pocket, wiping his palms on his trousers. “I don’t like how stuffy the weather is here.”

“Yeah, you’re right, it’s annoying. Hey, we should have time to go to the beach tomorrow, right? We should go.”

“Oh, yeah! That’d be nice. It’s been a while, huh? Would be nice to just chill for a bit,” Shouyou stifles back a yawn. “Man, I’m tired.”

“I know,” Atsumu says, and Shouyou feels him press a kiss to his hair. “We’ll be back to the hotel real soon.”

Shouyou hums and they just keep walking, streets oddly quiet for this part of town, even so late into the night. It isn't unpleasant, though, he really can do without running into more drunk people. 

"We should take a holiday, while we're here," he says after a while. "After we deliver the necklace tomorrow. Take a few days to just, I don't know. Explore a bit. Gives me an excuse to practice my French, too, your accent's still better than mine." 

Atsumu smiles at that. "You've been making progress though. The only one you're still really struggling with is the Parisian accent, you don't sound pretentious enough," he adds with a short laugh. "But yeah. It'll be less suspicious if we don't go back home immediately, too. We're long due for a break anyway, we did fly here right after our previous job." 

Shouyou hums again. "Let's do that then. But now I just want to sleep."

"We're almost there, babe. Don't fall asleep on me." 

Shouyou mumbles what is supposed to be an agreement but turns into something closer to a mix of words that don't quite make sense, and he is half asleep when they finally get to the door of the hotel room. Atsumu nudges him towards the bathroom. 

"Shower first," he says. "Or you'll regret it in the morning. I'll contact the owners to arrange a meeting time tomorrow." 

Shouyou begrudgingly listens, and he revels in the cool of the water against his skin, not cold enough to be uncomfortable but just so he feels it getting rid of the sea breeze and sweat. 

He falls asleep minutes later, after confirming the meeting at 10am, with Atsumu's hand in his hair and the steady beat of his heart under his ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first contribution to Atsuhina week 2020, hope you liked it!  
> I won't be posting for all the days because life got in the way of preparations, but I have at least two more to post so feel free to stick around for that.  
> You can find me on twitter [@transkrpk](https://twitter.com/transkrpk) ! And of course comments are always very appreciated if you feel like it.


End file.
